To Kill a Pendragon
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: After Uther's latest temper tantrum, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin decide to kill Uther; This is there plotting… Now  continuing.
1. Chapter 1

To Kill a Pendragon

_After Uther's latest temper tantrum, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin decide to kill Uther; This is there plotting… Probably a One-Shot but might continue if wanted._

For reasons mostly unknown to even themselves they agreed to Gwen's murderous preposition. Gwen was heartbroken after her fathers death and thought of all the people wrongly accused of sorcery of Uther's reign. She disliked the unspoken agreement- don't worry, I won't tell the king, we all know he's crazy. When Morgana had her nightmares about what would happen when Arthur faced the questing beast, she didn't dare mention them to her guardian. Arthur couldn't get very far with his father unless he had cold, hard proof that smacked the king in-between his eyes. Neither she nor Arthur could ever have a future together as long as the tyrant sat on the throne.

Morgana was no stranger to plotting against her guardian. She'd always held Uther responsible for her fathers death. She hated that he'd also had Gwens father killed, and all of the people ever accused of magic. If Morgana ever slipped up and Uther found out about her magic… Uther would be the one killing her.

Arthur had also tried to kill his father before, when Morgause summoned up the supposed sprit of his mother who told him why she'd really died. He'd suffered terrible humiliation from the king before and couldn't trust him farther than he could through him. He still loved his father but one can only go through so much before he snaps. He knew he would regret his decision later but now the citizens of Camelot needed relief from their tyrant. Arthur also wanted to marry Gwen, which wasn't possible with Uther. Anytime he fell in love with someone his father blamed magic and, even if that _had_ been the case a few times, he didn't want Gwen accused as a witch again and burnt.

Merlin was the most apprehensive about the assassination. On one hand, Uther was a terrible murderer, killing many innocent people. He was a hypocrite, a madman, a downright disgusting man. He'd slaughtered people like him and creatures of magic who didn't harm anyone. The king would kill Merlin without hesitation. (And although Merlin didn't know that if Uther lived, his own father would be killed, he did have a feeling much suffering would occur if the tyrant lived)

Then again, Arthur would never forgive himself if he killed his own father. Merlin wasn't sure his own conscience would ever live with murdering someone. Although Merlin had killed, it was always in the heat of battle. He had never woke up one day thinking, "Hmm, I'm going to kill someone today!" and make intricate plans about it. Uther was also Gaius's friend…

But in the end he was convinced he was tired of waiting for the king to die of natural causes so Arthur could finally be king and things could begin to get better.

"Arthur," Gwen asked, "What do you suggest?"

…

_Arthur walked into the throne room, clutching d silver dagger._

"_Arthur! What are you doing?"_

_Arthur just smiled and threw the dagger at his father's throat._

"_You'd never be that heartless Arthur, give it up." Morgana remarked._

…

Arthur snapped back to reality,

"What? It's a good plan, simple."

"And then the guards would do something and people would know you'd murdered your way to the throne!" Morgana argued, "What about…"

…

"_Morgana! What a nice surprise!" Uther Pendragon greeted his ward,_

"_No, it's not a _nice_ surprise," Morgana spat venomously, "I need to tell you something… in private…"_

"_Guards, leave us!" The king commanded imperiously, "What is it Morgana?"_

_Morgana glared at him,_

"_Now you're going to burn!" And set his cloak on fire-_

…

"Wait, what?" Arthur demanded, "How…?"

Gwen blanched as she and Arthur put two and two together. Morgana shot a fugitive glace at Merlin who shrugged in horror, there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Your dreams…" Gwen reflected,

"Morgana, are you really…? Are you really a sorcereress?" Arthur wondered tentatively, Morgana sighed and looked down.

"Yes Arthur, I have magic. Uther would kill me if he knew- That's why I didn't tell you. I only found out recently but… I never meant you to find out like this…"

Arthur notices Merlin's lack of surprise,

"You knew?" Merlin nodded and Arthur turned to Morgana, "You told Merlin before you told me?" That was just insulting! The girl who was like a sister to him told his servant before him!

Morgana shrugged,

"I'm sorry. I'm not evil though, so don't worry about me being corrupted."

"I'd think you corrupted the magic before anything corrupted you, you're just to stubborn! I would never think you where evil!" Arthur drew her into a deep hug.

"So you accept it just like that?" Morgana smiled shakily,

"I've seen you have your nightmares," Gwen answered for the both of them, "I know no one would ever wish that on themselves. I cannot begrudge you for not telling me."

"Though I am wondering what ever possessed you to tell such a thing to _Mer_lin. I mean, he is Merlin!" Arthur complained,

"You'd understand if you were there." Morgana explained.

Merlin briefly wondered about confessing his talent but thought better of it.

…

After a few more moments of exclaiming over Mprgana's magic the party went back to there plotting-

…

_Gwen arranged the Kings room. The king came in, ignoring her. She left with a curtsy as Uthur sat on his favorite plushy chair. He leaned back and, with a strangled cry, impaled himself with a knife cleverly sown into the back of his chair._

_No one ever knew which assassin planted this knife and it was a mystery even generations from now._

…

"I never knew you had a dramatic side Gwen," Merlin commented. Arthur took offense and challenged him,

"I doubt you can do any better, idiot."

"I can to, Dollophead!"

"No you can't _Mer_lin."

"Yes I can, Clotpole! I'll prove it!"

…

_The feast was bright and merry. Food glistened with promises of a full belly and wine was passed around, making everyone slightly tipsy._

_Then Merlin-_

_The king was now dead. It was as if-_

_No one could find who, if anyone, had killed Uther._

_Arthur was crowned King of Camelot and destroyed the law-_

_He also found his-_

_And _HAPPLIY EVER AFTER!

…

Everyone blinked. There where many plot holes and nothing made sense. Arthur was about to confront him about this but Merlin realized how confusing his story was without any mention of magic or destiny.

"Er, sorry. I mean-"

…

_Merlin held up a waterskin to the king._

"_Why are you holding up a dirty… waterskin, servant?" Uther demended,_

"_Er…" Merlin blushed,_

"_Arthur you can't interrupt his plot" Morgana complained,_

"_Father would never drink something given to him by _Mer_lin, especially not a waterskin from no where!"_

"_Arthur, hush," Gwen told him._

_The scene changed to the dining hall._

"_Again, _Mer_lin? Do you just like killing people at dinner? Is it appetizing you for heads to roll as you bring out the chicken?" Arthur interrupted again,_

_Merlin ignored him and served Uther a goblet of wine,_

"_A toast" Uther stood and raise his glass. When he took a sip he collapsed into seizures until he no longer breathed._

…

"Personally, I like my way." Arthur folded his arms with stubbornness,

"Oh_, please_, you'd get caught_ with no respect!" Morgana smirked,_

"_Now that's creepy." Gwen gave her a little look before apologizing profusely, Morgana waved her hand with dismissal, _

"_I can work with creepy. You're going to see my handy little smirk until the butcher is dead."_

"_Oh, what a thought," Arthur shivered in mock fear, "Then we must get this over with quickly."_

"_It's just how?" Merlin questioned. _

"_More plotting!" Morgana smirked. _


	2. Uther's Death

To Kill a Pendragon Part 2

_After Uther's latest temper tantrum, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin decide to kill Uther; This is there plotting… Probably a Two-Shot but might continue if wanted._

_The castle of Camelot was as quiet as the dead, which with all things considered that mean it was pretty darn loud. It was the reverse of reality; The living were mostly asleep and the dead were mostly awake. Some would say a perversion of the natural order of the universe, however, Morgana, one of the few conscious living, knew it was her means of revenge._

_The dark hair beauty smirked in order to further frighten her victim and unsurprisingly, it worked. Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, was shaking in his meticulously shined but still scuffed boots._

"_Even the dead hate you, Uther. Think how many among my army was killed because of you, consider how angry they'd be…"_

"_Morgana! What are you doing? Morgana?"_

"_Giving the people of Camelot what they deserve… Attack!" she ordered and soon Uther joined the deads ranks._

…

"That's a five at best." Arthur criticized, "I liked the one you trapped him under with the dragon better."

"Anyways, isn't all that a little beyond your current skills? All that magic would take its toll; putting asleep all of Camelot or raising the dead are difficult by themselves, but at the same time? It really wouldn't work."

"You'd help me, _Emrys_." Morgana spat at Merlin, after three weeks of knowing about his magic she was still upset he hadn't told her earlier. At least now Merlin's plots made sense…

"It's a good plan," Gwen comforted her, "It's just not _the_ plan."

"We've been plotting for nearly two months and we still haven't found a good plan!" Morgana complained, "All our plans are either to complex, to simple, to many bad consequences, to public or not torturesome enough! I mean at the rate we're going, Uther's going to die of old age!

"At this point, I wouldn't mind if Arthur just went into the throne room, said 'hi dad,' and chopped his bloody head off. Uther just needs to die!"

"You already forbade that plan because the guards would see it," Arthur snapped back, annoyed.

"At least the tyrant would be dead." Morgana proclaimed,

Then the warning bells sounded.

Arthur sighed and drug Merlin with him to check the threat out, to his surprise it was found his father was murdered.

"Nooooooooooo!" he screamed. Although to the guards it sounded like the prince was morning Uther, Merlin knew he was just upset all his plotting was for nothing because he himself was feeling the same way.

"You can't be serious." Morgana gaped as she saw her guardians corpse, "It's just not fair!"

"I had just finished writing the perfect murder for him." Lamented Gwen,

"Who did this!" The ward shouted in righteous anger, "Show yourself!"

To everyone's surprise, Morgause appeared looking confused,

"I thought you agreed with me that the man needed to die?"

"Not like this!" Morgana shrieked, "Do you know how long I've been plotting his demise? All that work- for NOTHING!"

"I could kill you right about now." Gwen agreed,

"Same here," Arthur growled, Merlin just shot her a dark smile.

"Your method lacks class," Morgana ranted, "Where is the drama? The betrayal? The tortuously slow death to make up for all the suffering the man has caused? You just stabbed him and hid!"

"We are so going to get you." Merlin promised, Morgause was still confused,

"All of you were going to kill Uther?"

"And you ruined it." Arthur unsheathed his sword, "Give me a reason not to run you through where you stand."

"No Arthur don't!" Morgana ordered, "We have to plot it out first!"

Gwen tried a Morgana-smirk,

"Yeah! Why just stab her when we can feed her to griffins?"

"I can hold her until we find the perfect execution method." Merlin offered, putting up a giant bubble around their new victim,

"To the Secret Plotting Chamber!" Arthur announced, running off with his conspirators. Everyone else in the former king's chamber did a double take before using there preferred hysterical actions.

…

_Morgause wasn't allowed anything to eat for a week,_

"_That will teach you to kill someone we're trying to get rid of!" Gwen shouted in her gaunt face, "Now you have a choice today… you will starve or you will willingly eat this painful poisoned rat…"_

…

_Everyone in the "Secret Plotting Chamber", AKA Arthur's room, Morgana-smirked as they brought forth their own idea's of the murderesses death. _

**Author's Note**: I hope this meserse up to the first one. So opinions? Does anyone want me to put in a midquel for more Uther plotting or do you want to see how everyone reacts to the new-King's hobby? I'm open for suggestions.

I'd like to thank FireChildSlytherin5 and I sincerly hope this lives up to merlingirl's and Veni Vidi Vichi's exspectations.


	3. The Begaining of the Plotwar

Gaius's eyebrow was as high as it could go. He would need to talk to Merlin about this, even if it was probably the boys fault.

Leon was also shocked,

"Did you see that? Do you see this?" The knight gestured to Morgause's bubble.

"I am not blind, Sir Leon. It would appear Prince- King Arthur has taken to the evils of plotting."

"But why?" Leon demanded,

"I do not know however I fear the cause may be… Saucery!"

"As in soup?"

…

"Can we reuse any of our plans?" Merlin asked,

"No," Arthur refused, "Certainly not."

"She's not as fun to kill as Uther though," Gwen pouted when she, nor anyone else could think of anything, "She knows we're after her and there is no surprise or betrayal."

Morgana agreed,

" Now I wish Uther didn't die. His death was disappointing."

"I have to admit, I am a little glad we didn't kill him." Merlin shrugged. Arthur through a rag at him, Gwen gasped and Morgana tried to set his clothes alight. "I'm sorry!"

"You better be." Arthur glowed, "Because if I had killed my father I would have done it right."

Morgana smirked,

"Maybe we can bring the old fool back to life and-"

"No," Gwen shook her head, "That means someone else has to die."

"Morgause!"

"That's a plot to behold!"

"It's not a ten yet." Arthur cautioned them, "We can do much better."

…

King Arthur was coroneted privately in his rooms away from the public eye, because he couldn't bear to stop plotting Morgause's death. The subjects of Camelot were very worried about the future. Even if King Uther was mad he was predictable, Arthur hiding away with the previous king's ward and their servants was strange. Everything was being done by the court physician or the knights, and that meant other schemers were going to start there plots.

…

**A\N**: So plotters will start plotting against our plotters; a whole plot war! Arthur as you can see is worrying the kingdom and Leon thinks soup is evil (I know someone else has pointed out the saucery thing before but I've noticed it to. I think every character of this show has a word (or in Arthur's case names) that they say funny. Maybe? I don't know.) Also sorry for the shortness- Its more of setting up for the plot war so that will be up shortly.

I'd like to thank ChiChi-O, rotem and merlingirl for their epicipipical reviews!

As with all the others, reviewers- you can suggest what you want me to write. I'm going to change this this to in-progress or whatever its called. Thank you all and enjoy!


End file.
